chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenichi Parkman
Kenichi Kazuki Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. He will be the youngest and third son, and the youngest and sixth child, of Kaori and Matt Parkman Jnr. He will have the abilities of Acceleration, Music Skill, Attention Manipulation and Umbrakinetic Intangibility. Appearance Kenichi will have large dark brown eyes, which will be so dark they will occasionally even appear black. His hair will be thick and a matching dark brown. When he is a baby, he will have a round face and will be slightly chubby. However, he will quickly outgrow this. He will later have angular features and will be slim to the point of skinny, since he will always be conscious of his weight. Abilities Kenichi's first ability will be Acceleration. It will enable him to accelerate speed and certain areas of skill and knowledge. He could make himself excel in a variety of skills and give himself in-depth knowledge about subjects of all areas. Additionally, he could accelerate his own speed, allowing him to move at an enhanced pace. The ability could also be used on others, allowing these people to excel in speed and skills. His second ability will be Music Skill. Kenichi will instantly know how to play any instrument the second he touches it, and he could also work out how to play any piece perfectly just by glancing at the score-sheet or hearing it briefly. He will able to compose with ease and will have a perfect singing voice. The ability will effectively make him a musical genius. His third ability will be Attention Manipulation. This ability could be used by Kenichi to deflect away attention from himself, much like attention deflection, and it could deflect attention away from other people, objects or even facts. He could also force a person to pay attention to something, making it the focus of all their thoughts, and he could prevent a person from paying attention to a particular thought for more than a few seconds, providing a similar effect to distraction. Additionally, he could use the ability to sense whenever someone's attention is focused upon him, or any particular subject. His fourth and final ability will be Umbrakinetic Intangibility. Kenichi will be able to pass through any solid object by temporarily transforming it into shadow and darkness. He will then move through it easily, and the object will regain its natural state a few seconds afterwards. He could also pass others through objects, but will need physical contact to do so. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kaori Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Ai Parkman *Older brothers - Daichi and Jiro Parkman *Older sisters - Kyoko and Akane Parkman History & Future Etymology Kenichi is a Japanese name which can mean "healthy, strong one" or "sharpened one" or "studious one". The last meanings could refer to his ability of acceleration and the way he will be able to use it in order to accelerate his skills and knowledge. His middle name, Kazumi, means "harmony and brightness" or "harmony and hope". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.